Stones
by Zuzanny
Summary: (g for the moment) The stones are calling Zelgardis, something else wants him too, and there's nothing Lina can do about it.


The Slayers do not belong to me. I never claimed they do. I'm just borrowning some characters and adding some others and re-arranging the world a bit. 

June 2002 

Stones   
by Zuzanny 

part 1 

*** 

The stones were calling him... 

***

Lina woke with what she termed 'that feeling' again, and waited angrily by the back door of the little house they shared. A little house in a little town in the hills that no one knew existed except those who actually lived there. She didn't have to wait long before He came into the room looking like he was still half asleep although fully dressed. He didn't even notice her until she spoke. 

"And where do you think you are going at this time of night?" Actually it was closer to dawn than dusk. 

He blinked at her. "The stones are calling me." he tried to explain. Clearly she did not understand. She stepped in front of him as he headed towards the back door, blocking his way out. 

"Zelgardis..." She warned. 

He looked at her again, very vague and dreamy. "Hmmm..?" 

"You're not thinking of leaving again, are you?" 

"The stones are calling me, Lina." He moved past her and out into the yard. The air was chilly when Lina followed him out, especially when dressed only in a nighty and slippers. The stars were twinkling in the lightening sky. Zelgardis stood in the centre of the yard looking off to the west, towards the towering peeks of the mountains. Lina ran up and tugged on his cloak to keep him still. 

"Zelgardis Graywords, you are going to stay here and you are going to tell me exactly what you mean by the 'stones calling you'." 

Slowly he turned to face her, a dreamy smile spread across his lips. He pointed to the top of the very highest mountain. "They call to me. They want me to come to them." 

Lina frowned. "I think someone cast a spell on you." She cast a flow break. Zelgardis continued to have his really vague expression. His head was cocked to one side in a listening position. It made him look very vulnerable and cute. 

"No one has cast a spell on me. I can just hear the stones calling me. So sweetly, like honey... to a bee... ohhh..." His voice drifted off again and Lina had to drag her eternally hungry mind away from the image of honey and honey covered sweeties. Zelgardis had moved while she had been daydreaming. She ran to catch up to him again and force him to stand still. 

"Damn it Zel!" She then quietened. Yelling did nothing, but he did stop moving while he was speaking to her. Perhaps if she kept him talking long enough he would come out of this... thing... all on his own. She hoped so. "So... what do they say to you?" 

Zelgardis was swaying now, like he could hear music. Then he started to sing, his low voice lovely and the tune in it's self spell-bindingly melencoly. Lina had no idea what the words were, they were in some language that even SHE had never heard before. What ever it was that was being sung, Lina felt moved to tears. It was so beautiful. Slowly Zelgardis stopped singing, and just stood smiling dreamily that Lina. 

"What does it mean?" She whispered. 

His smile broadened slightly. "I don't know." 

Suddenly Lina began to feel incredibly drowsy and to her horror she realised she was not wearing her protective head band. 

Zelgardis was also feeling quite sleepy and was sagging to one side. Lina tried to fight it, but was too comfortable too quickly. 

The next thing she knew it was dawn, the sky was painted a beautiful pink, and she was alone. 

***

"Of course I'll help you find him, miss Inverse." The sheriff told her, his concern obviously faked. "but are you sure he was actually kidnapped, and did not just leave? He does have a tendency to disappear himself." 

Lina resisted the urge to fling a chair into the guy's head. "Don't you patronise me! There was *magic*!" She told him. Again. "Somebody cast a sleep spell and he was gone by the time I woke up from it. AND there were foot prints that did not belong to him there. At least four men large enough to carry him." 

"Oh, that's right," The sheriff leaned onto the desk, a nasty glint in his eyes. "Mister Graywords is a Chimera with a stone body. One that still moves lightly and quite quickly, if I am correct?" 

Lina clenched her teeth together. "Yessss." She ground out. 

"Fascinating. Why would anyone want to kidnap him?" 

"Forget it! Just forget it!" She threw her arms up into the air. "I'll find him myself! And I'll do it MY way, so don't complain if some pansy bandits get the crap blasted out of them!!" 

She stormed out. 

The sheriff watched her leave, a smirk on his face. Once she was far enough away he pushed himself away from the desk, and rang a number on his phone. He reclined on his over-stuffed arm char and waited three rings for some one to pick up. 

"Hello?" A sultry woman's voice answered. 

"Good morning Dee. How is our little guest holding up?" 

In another area of town 'Dee' turned from the wall to look at the huge four posted bed and the person sprawled out on it. She smiled, running a hand , who's wrist carried many jingley bracelets, down her throat provoketive. "Fine." Came her throaty reply. "He's oh so very fine. One of the best, mister Johmont. Why don't you try him for yourself?" 

"Maybe later. We have a small problem." 

"Hmmm?" She sounded somewhat high as she wandered close to the bed. 

"His female friend. She's looking for him. Quite pissed off that he's gone." 

"Oh, I know the one you're talking about. That little red head. Don't worry about her. I have something here that she would appreciate left in one piece." She reached down and stroked the perfectly smooth but hard chest, naked under her finger tips. 

"Just be careful." He hung up. She did too, then returned to the sleeping Chimera on her bed. She slowly climbed up on top of him, straddling his hips, and lent down to nuzzle him under his chin. He remained unresponsive as she lowered her body on top of his. She kissed his lips, his chin, his throat, over a nasty looking set puncture marks still leaking red blood. 'Dee' continued to lick the slow-leaking wound and moaned with pleasure. "You taste so good..." She said into his ear. "How I wish you would wake up while we were like this." She whispered, stroking his chest longingly. "Just to see your expression. Of course, it would be better if I did this..." Dee's body changed. Her feminine features melted away to be replaced by masculan ones. "...eh, Zel?" 

To be continued... 

some time... 

...maybe... 


End file.
